Class Dismissed
by Sidney Pratt
Summary: Kaylie has always had a crush on her sexy german teacher. She never would have dreamed that those feelings would ever be returned. However, this high school teacher may be much more than he seems. Rated M for language, sexual content, and a very pervy Germany and France. If you're uncomfortable with StudentXTeacher relationships then go no further. Slow to update.
1. Ch 1 fantasies

**Rated M for language, smut, and a very pervy Germany. Human names used. I know this has been done before, but hey, I don't really care =) If you are super bothered by teachers and students hitting on each other then turn back now, beyond there be monsters. The two teenage girls are seniors in high school; they are both eighteen years old. Enjoy, review, all that jazz.**

* * *

Chapter one

_Kaylie was in detention. She couldn't even remember what she'd done wrong. She sat at a desk in the back of her class staring glumly forwards. She was the only one in the room. She was just about to leave when the door opened and her tall blonde teacher stepped into the room. He was dressed as he always was, in a perfectly pressed suit, glasses pushed high up on his sharp nose, hair slicked back. He saw her and approached her desk hands behind his back, pale blue eyes pinning her to her seat._

_ "Miss Marlow." He said in a thick german accent, fitting since he was the german language teacher, "I'm glad for this chance to speak to you alone."_

_ He grabbed her hand and helped the girl to her feet. Then he pulled on her hand bringing her toward him._

_ "I've been wanting to do this for some time now." He said. Then he leaned forward. Their lips met…_

"MISS MARLOW!" A deep voice said cutting into her day dream. Kaylie's head snapped up to meet the blue gaze of her stoic german teacher.

"Huh?" She said as her fantasy slipped away.

"I was asking you to translate this phrase, but you seemed too busy staring off into space to answer. Perhaps you can try this one." He turned his back to her and strode to the front of the class where he wrote the phrase "Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst und so jetzt werde ich nach der schule wohnen." on the smartboard

Kaylie read it then blushed. She was a fifth year german student and had no problem with translations. Quietly she said,

"I was not paying attention and so now I will be staying after school."

"Louder please." The teacher said "I couldn't quite hear you." Kaylie repeated the phrase louder, growing angry at the man.

"Sehr gute." He said.

"But Mr. Beilschmidt!" Kaylie protested "I have color guard after school today." He shrugged without turning around.

"There would be no problem if you learned to stop sleeping in my class." The brunette girl swore under her breath and shrank in her chair glaring at the teacher. She may have loved him, but sometimes she really really hated him.

**Message to: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: stupid hottie**

**Can't make color guard practice today. Mr. B gave me deten. again.**

Kaylie hit send then waited for her best friend's reply.

Leeann Elm and Kaylie Marlow had known each other for as long as they could both remember. Despite being closer then sisters they were complete opposites. Where Kaylie was pale and skinny, Leeann was a warm cocoa brown and had the curves of a fifties pin up girl. Leeann stubbornly dyed her long dreadlocks a golden blonde that off set her darker skin, just as Kaylie dyed her frizzy red mop a deep jet black. Leeann would often tease her that she was trying to hide her soullessness and Irish bloodline by dying her hair. And Kaylie would shoot back that most normal people of Leeann's skin color didn't have blonde dreads under a Rasta cap.

Kaylie's phone buzzed in her hand,

**Message from: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: Your ass is grass**

**You're so fucked. Mr. E is gonna skin you alive. You know you only get 5 absences before you get kicked out. You've had 7. He's only been chill cause you're a main part of the dance we're doing 4 nationals.**

Kaylie grimaced, she was color guard co-captain, and so had an incredibly important part in the routine they would be performing at the national competition in a few months. Kaylie looked up to make sure Mr. Beilschmidt still had his back to her. He was writing more conjugations on the board for the class to copy and study.

**Message to: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: Please cover**

**Can't be helped. Mr. B caught me…zoning…during class…again…**

Leeann's reply was quick,

**Message from: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: Lucky bitch**

**You're lucky I luv you. Fine. And ya gotta stop fantasizing during school. One day ur gonna moan during class and ain't a thing gonna save you.**

Kaylie snickered slightly.

"Something you wish to share with the class Miss Marlow?" The german teacher asked. Kaylie stopped laughing and looked up, eyes wide as she feigned innocence.

"No. Sorry, please continue." He stared at her for a moment then returned to writing.

**Message to: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: Going to fucking kill you**

**Mr. B nearly took my phone causea you. And don't tell me you don't fantasize about Mr. Bonnefoy. I ain't the only tramp here ;)**

Mr. Beilschmidt had begun slowly touring the class, checking everyone's papers to make sure they had written the sentences correctly. Hastily Kaylie shoved her phone between her legs and started to scribble down the sentences. Leeann's reply arrived when Mr. Beilschmidt was standing over her, Kaylie jumped, not having realized how high up her phone was until it vibrated.

"Ist everything alright?" The man asked quietly. Kaylie nodded and blushed, swearing a blue streak in her mind. He began to point out some mistakes and she nodded, opening her legs slightly so the phone dropped to a less pleasurable location.

The blonde man continued on his way and Kaylie pulled her phone out.

**Message from: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: dirty pervs**

**Who are you calling a tramp Miss-I'll-do-anything-for-an-A-Mr. Beilschmidt? **

**Message To: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: hating you**

**Did you know that the vibrations of a phone are quite similar to a tool of a rather sexual nature? I do now.**

Kaylie sent the message then dropped the phone into her bag. She'd answer any more texts after detention. The bell rang, signaling the end of school and the class emptied until Kaylie was left alone with her super sexy teacher.

"_Great."_ She thought sarcastically "_Just like one of my fantasies except that he isn't interested."_

"Miss Marlow, please come sit up front." Mr. Beilschmidt said from behind his own desk. He pointed to a chair across from where he sat. Kaylie stood gathering her black book bag and shuffled up to the front of the class.

The blonde man finished what he had been doing on his old outdated computer then turned to face her, pushing up his glasses then lacing his long fingers together.

"There are several things I would like to discuss vith you." He began. "One being your uniform." Kaylie looked down at herself.

Being of the punk-goth persuasion was very hard to express in a school in which purple sweaters and knee length plaid skirts were required. She'd taken the liberty of ditching the sweater and wearing the dress shirt untucked, several of the buttons at the top and bottom undone. She didn't bother with the tie at all. The skirt she had cropped until barely descent, wearing it over torn fishnet tights. Instead of the normal tan shoes everyone else wore, she had on loosely laced combat boots.

Kaylie tugged self-consciously at the rolled up sleeves of her shirt. She didn't want Mr. Beilschmidt to think poorly of her, but she also couldn't live a day without expressing her personality.

"The other ist your behavior." He said. She readied herself for him to go into lecture mode. She was surprised when he didn't begin droning on how she needed to get her act together. Instead he rose and locked the class room door then carefully closed the shades on the windows by the door.

"Um Mr. Beilschmidt?" Kaylie asked nervously. He returned and sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. She was about eye level with the seat of his pants and she noticed with a blush there was a slight bulge there. Where was this going?

* * *

**Cock blocked =) don't worry, next chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And just so you don't get too freaked out, Germany is only about 22 here. That's only a 4 year difference. Also, don't get offended by Leeann, she's just feisty. **


	2. Ch 2 Realities

**Epic sexual content. This one is pretty much pure kinkiness.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The teacher ignored her instead simply staring into her eyes with a cold sort of hunger. Kaylie felt her panties shrink a few sizes.

"Miss Marlow" The man said, his voice was somewhat husky. "You are not the best student in mein class. I assume you know this ja?" Kaylie smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Sorry that I keep spacing out during your class it's just…I keep getting distracted." Mr. Beilschmidt raised a blonde eyebrow.

"By what?" He asked. Kaylie swallowed, not wanting to answer. He repeated the question. Shyly she said,

"By you." He blinked then frowned.

"By me? Why ist that?"

"Well…uh…I uh….really like you…" She mumbled. He nodded wisely.

"I figured as much." The man said simply. Kaylie goggled at him,

"You knew?" Her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I could tell, because…..well…..I" He stammered awkwardly, all signs of his usual calmness falling away. "I feel the same way" He choked out quietly. Kaylie felt her mouth drop open in surprise. She blinked hard, had she progressed to full on delusions now?

To test that what was happening was real she poked the man's knee. He flinched then stared at her confused,

"Why did you do that?"

"I was just making sure I'm not dreaming." She said without thinking.

"I thought you were supposed to pinch yourself." He replied. She nodded then wiggled her head a little.

"Yeah, but that doesn't always work." He nodded slowly, obviously lost. Then he cleared his throat.

"So…umm…What do we do?" He asked in a slightly pleading voice. Kaylie shrugged then stood and leaned forward placing her hands on his legs. She pressed her lips to his. She felt him freeze beneath her then he relaxed into the embrace. His mouth moved against hers and his arms came up to hold her against him.

Her lips parted to admit his tongue and it slipped into her mouth, exploring the warmth. Kaylie's own tongue entered his mouth and began to taste the warm space. He tasted like cinnamon toothpaste and slightly of sausage.

Her hand moved closer to the growing bulge in his pants until it rested on it. He moaned slightly and pulled his face away, panting lightly. He looked down at her hand then at her face.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant Miss Marlow." He said in a low throaty voice.

"No, but it's what we both want. And you can call me Kaylie if I can call you Ludwig." Kaylie said without a trace of modesty. He nodded his head slowly. Sure, he was older and her teacher, but she couldn't stop her hormones.

Before he could call everything off Kaylie kissed him again. Her hands fumbled at his belt trying to remove it. His hands stilled hers and he undid the belt in one smooth motion. Before they could go any further Ludwig slid off the desk taking the girl with him. Kaylie fell back into the chair so she was once again eye level with the seat of his pants. Without thinking she kissed his member through the fabric and he moaned again.

She reached her hands up again to the waist of his suit pants this time undoing the button and drawing the zipper down slowly. She pulled the pants down to reveal plain blue boxers that she noticed with a smile had a small patch. His erection was making a tent in the underwear, the tip clearly visible through the fabric. She kissed it as she had before and he twined his fingers in her frizzy hair while his head lolled back and another moan rumbled from deep in his throat.

Slowly, teasingly, she began to remove the boxers until his penis stood erect before her. She'd always figured that he wouldn't be small, but she didn't expect him to be that…BIG. (full caps, you know that's huge).

Swallowing nervously she kissed the tip then licked it tasting the salty pre-cum. His hands pulled her head toward him and she took him in her mouth. Kaylie ran her tongue down his length. He didn't fit all the way in her mouth so she relaxed her throat as best as she could and allowed more of him in. She couldn't help but gag slightly.

He began to move himself in and out of her mouth slowly. She ran her teeth lightly down his member and he groaned. Suddenly warmth filled her mouth as he came. He withdrew himself and she forced herself to swallow his warm seed.

He pulled her up into another kiss not caring that he could taste himself on her lips. One of her hands found his now limp member and began to stroke it back to life. Ludwig lifted her suddenly and spun her to sit on his desk. With sure hands he undid the buttons holding her shirt closed and removed the garment hastily. Then he unsnapped her bra with the surety of someone who'd done it before.

Kaylie might not have had Leeann's curves, but she was by no means boobless. Ludwig placed a kiss on each nipple then took one in his teeth biting gently then harder until she moaned. He began to squeeze and caress her other breast with his free hand, the other making a pilgrimage up her leg.

As his mouth worked his hand slid under her short skirt and to her soaked panties. Ludwig rubbed a thumb over her clit and she moaned loudly. Releasing her breast he pushed up her skirt with one hand and slid her panties down with the other. He raised his head one eyebrow cocked.

She blushed again,

"So what? I shave. Do you have a problem with that?" Kaylie asked testily. Ludwig shook his head,

"Not in the slightest." He smirked then, while still holding her gaze inserted a finger into her. Kaylie gasped at the sensation and clutched at his broad shoulders. Ludwig kissed her neck then nipped her collarbone. Slowly the blonde man slid a second finger in then scissored them apart stretching her slightly. She gasped again, a mixture of pleasure and slight pain. With an evil smile he began to move his long fingers in and out while he rubbed her clit with his free hand.

Kaylie couldn't help it; she came on his hand with a yell. He smiled again and removed his fingers. They were dripping slightly and he wiped them off carefully with a tissue. Before they went any further the large blonde man slid a clear plastic condom over his length.

Kaylie leaned back until her back was flat against the desk and put her feet up on the desk to give Ludwig better access. She didn't have to wait long. Within a moment he had aligned himself with her opening and thrust inside her. Kaylie cried out from the pain at the size of him. As he moved the pain slowly faded and pleasure took over. She began to match his thrusts with movements of her own hips giving a small cry of pleasure each time.

Warmth began to spread in her lower abdomen and she came with a yell. A moment later Ludwig froze, every muscle locking as he came with a silent scream. He stayed that way for a moment then slowly pulled out of the girl causing her to moan again. He slumped into the chair in front of his desk panting hoarsely.

Kaylie felt like every muscle in her body was made of jelly. She panted raggedly as she lay on his desk unmoving.

"Sorry I made you miss color guard." Ludwig said quietly. Kaylie laughed then sat up, pulling her skirt back down. She stood then slid onto his lap, the feel of his bare skin on hers sending little bolts of electricity to her brain.

"I don't mind that much." She whispered into his ear. She felt him smile then he kissed her throat. They stayed that way for several minutes until Ludwig glanced at his watch and choked.

"I've got a faculty meeting in a few minutes!" He said. Kaylie stood from his lap, walking around to the other side of his desk to find her bra and shirt. She'd just located them hiding under his desk when he approached and helped her to her feet, garments in hand. He'd done his pants back up and had replaced his suit jacket. She hadn't noticed when he'd removed it. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and waited until she'd fixed her shirt so it looked it's normal level of dishevelment. Then he kissed her again and placed her underwear back in her hand.

"You may be wanting those" He said quietly before crossing to the door and unlocking it. Before he could open it Kaylie stuffed her soiled panties into her bag. The man opened the door and left.

"Ludwig!" She said. The german teacher turned with a nervous glance around to see if anybody had heard her.

"Yes Miss Marlow?" He asked.

"I'm free for detention tomorrow too." Ludwig smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said before turning and striding away. Kaylie smiled and turned away from his retreating back trying to walk as calmly as possible towards the student parking lot.

* * *

**Yay, lots of smut and sexiness. Hehe, Germany does it with his glasses on…**

**Also, if you were wondering about what Herr Beilschmidt did with said condom…let's just say that he'll dispose of it later. More smutty goodness to come. Remember, Kaylie has an equally horny friend….perhaps we'll see a little France lovin. **

**It seems all the teachers at this school have very loose morals….**


	3. Ch 3 Rumors

**Introducing more people! YAY! Thanks to those who have reviewed, I did a happy dance =D I would be very happy to see more in the future. Don't be shy! Yes, Kaylie and Leeann are kinda skanky, but come on, who wouldn't be with teachers like that. =D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaylie was floating in a world of happy afterglow when she literally ran into Mr. Edelstein. The slightly effeminate man began to apologize but cut off when he recognized her.

"Kaylie!" He said surprise evident in his voice.

"What are you doing here? Miss Elm said that you went home sick." Kaylie spluttered for a second then nodded coughing quietly.

"I had to stop by Mr. Beilschmidt's class to pick up some important homework." The dark haired man nodded then looked down.

"In your uniform?" Kaylie shrugged and nodded. The Austrian teacher seemed to be buying it when he saw the fresh bruising on her neck from where Ludwig had bitten her. He frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you. This was your eighth absence from practice. Miss one more and I will be forced to remove you from the guard. Please make more of an effort Miss Marlow." With that he continued past her. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued to her car.

Kaylie settled into the teal mini cooper and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. After a moment she dug her phone and checked her messages. There were three from Leeann and one from her dad.

**Message from: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: ;)**

**I'll have to try that sometime.**

* * *

**Message from: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: Sucks to be you**

**How's deten? I imagine you'd enjoy it, give you a chance to ogle Mr. B.**

* * *

**Message from: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: Call me bitch**

**(blank)**

* * *

**Message from: Dad**

**Subject: (blank)**

**Please pick up some roast chickens from the grocery. Not going to be home until late. No boys, no parties.**

Kaylie smiled at her Dad's text. It had been sent while she'd been in "detention" with Mr. Beilschmidt. She'd already failed his first request, though she couldn't really think of Ludwig as a boy. Dutifully she pulled out a Bluetooth and phoned her best friend. It rang for a while before she finally picked up.

"_I didn't mean now bitch." _The phone clicked and the dial tone began to buzz in her ear. Kaylie smiled and started the engine.

"_Looks like Leeann's a little busy today too." _She thought as she drove. Kaylie pondered who Leeann could be with the entire drive, at the grocery, and when she got home. After she'd put the chickens in the fridge she settled on the couch to surf the web.

She'd been online for over an hour before her phone rang. It was Leeann,

"Sooo?" Kaylie drawled "What had you so busy?" She heard Leeann laugh her throaty laugh then say,

"_Oh a tall blonde man. How was detention with Mr. Beilschmidt?_" Kaylie smiled at the memory then said,

"Eventful." Leeann drew in a breath.

"_What do you mean eventful? Did something happen? If that mofo touched you I'll cut his dick off._" She said.

"Well now I'm afraid to tell you. I don't want him to lose his dick. I kinda like it." Leeann was silent for a moment then there was a high pitched squeal that caused static to crackle across the line.

"_I'm coming over! Right now! Don't fucking move!"_ The line went dead and Kaylie set it down slowly. Leeann lived nearly a mile away, but Kaylie didn't have to wait long. The blonde girl was opening the front door five minutes later.

"You know I only gave you that house key so you could feed my fish when I'm gone." Leeann rolled chocolate brown eyes then settled herself on the sofa facing Kaylie.

The teen had her dyed dreads pulled up under a knit Rasta cap and was wearing her standard household attire, mainly a loose tee shirt sporting some image of Bob Marley and a pair of shorts cut so high up her toned leg she looked like she wasn't wearing anything on her legs when she stood. Her feet were bare which also wasn't uncommon.

Leeann tucking her legs up under herself and staring into the girl's green eyes with her own brown ones.

"Tell me everything." She demanded. She started with getting busted by Mr. Beilschmidt for dozing slightly in class and ended with getting busted on top of his desk. Leeann's eyes grew bigger and bigger all through the telling. She just stared at her best friend after she'd finished talking.

"Holy mother of fuck. I've got to work harder on getting Mr. Bonnefoy in the sack." She said. The girls stared at each other for a moment then both burst out laughing. They laughed until their sides ached and tears ran down their faces.

"So, Mr. Beilschmidt likes you too." She said, the words broken by hiccupping giggles. Kaylie shrugged.

"I guess so." She replied. "So, how are things with Francis? You sounded pretty busy when I called you earlier. What's all this you were saying about a tall blonde man? That wouldn't be Monsieur Bonnefoy would it?" Leeann rocked her head from side to side.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh come on Leeann, I didn't hold anything back when I told you about Ludwig. Don't hold out on me now!"

Leeann smiled evilly.

"Well, we didn't go as far as you and…Ludwig… Just kissed everywhere." Kaylie wiggled her eyebrows and purred at the girl.

"That all?" Leeann nodded her head sadly.

"He wanted to go further, but he's a gentlemen and I wanted to wait until I could talk to you. I guess that since you've gone all the way with Mr. Beilschmidt, I can finally say yes to Mr. Bonnefoy." Kaylie smiled and shook her head,

"I wonder if all the teachers in this school are sleeping with their students."

Leeann shrugged, "I know of at least one who is, besides Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Who?" Kaylie asked excitedly, it was always big news among the girls when a teacher was rumored to be with a student. Most the girls considered themselves lucky to go to their high school. Not only were they guaranteed an excellent education, but that education was provided by some of the hottest teachers this side of the sun. Kaylie didn't know how Mr. Zwingli (The principal) managed it, but none of the teachers looked over thirty five, and all were drop dead gorgeous, including the principal. Hell, Mr. Beilschmidt looked barely into his twenties, Mr. Bonnefoy only a few years older.

"Mr. Karpusi, you know, the drama teacher." Kaylie nodded her head,

"Yeah, the Greek one with a cat fetish. Really? I would have figured Mr. Jones more for something like that."

Leeann shook her head, Rasta cap bobbing wildly at the movement, "Me too, but I've heard that he's more of a puritan type. Besides, who'd want to date a gym teacher?"

* * *

**Thinking about it, Germany would be the scary gym teacher from hell…America is much better suited to the job, being less of a pessimist probably helps too. Again, don't be offended by Leeann, she was originally going to be more like Kaylie, but I though what the hell and made her a reggae lovin' awesome chick. She's the best friend every girl wants (or if every girl was me, they would want her for a best friend) =D until I update again Ciao!**

**PS, don't be afraid to review! I loves dem reviews!**


	4. Ch 4 Seduction

**More sexy teachers =) Hopefully this story won't be all sex; I do plan on actually having things happen. I'm not sure what, but I know it'll come to me at some point. This is another smut chapter so enjoy. Let's see if France is better at foreplay then Germany (I doubt it).**

* * *

Chapter 4

Leeann stayed for several hours and the girls talked about teachers, students, and life in general. Kaylie got both of them plates of chicken and peas because, knowing Leeann, she probably hadn't eaten since breakfast. Kaylie sure hadn't.

It was full dark before Leeann finally left and Kaylie was exhausted. She showered, and then climbed into bed. She was asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams were full of passion and german teachers.

* * *

Leeann didn't go home. She knew where Mr. Bonnefoy's house was, he'd given her his address just in case she ever need any "homework help". Well she sure needed it tonight. Kaylie's recounting of her detention session left Leeann hungry and more than a little jealous. As far as sexual exploits went Leeann had always been the more experienced. It made her feel slightly left behind that Kaylie would do something like screw Mr. Beilschmidt without talking to her first.

She didn't dwell on her jealously long, that wasn't how she was. Forgive, forget, fuck the nearest Frenchman, that was more her speed.

Francis' house was a two story affair on a beautiful tree surround lot. There were stables around back; he'd taken her horseback riding several times. The house was Victorian styled, with a full wraparound porch and even a pointed tower-like structure. It was painted a beautiful pale blue with white trim. The house suited the man who owned it like a hand fit a glove.

Leeann drove her lime green baja bug up the gravel drive and parked it before the stand alone garage. She exited the vehicle and made her way up to the house. After ringing to door bell she waited on the porch, bare toes cold in the evening air.

Something was shouted in French but she couldn't make it out through the closed door. Leeann didn't have to wait long though; the door was opened a minute later. A blonde man, only an inch or so taller than herself stood before her, shirtless, a bottle of wine in one hand, he looked surprised to see her, but not unhappy.

"Leeann. What brings you 'ere?" he asked. Leeann didn't reply. She was over the threshhold in a flash, her full lips pressing to his with no resistance. She pulled away a moment later. Francis stared at her then smiled,

"Do come in Miss Elm." He said. He took her hand and pulled her further into the house. He shut the door behind them and followed her. Leeann knew her way around his house. She went into the living room. It was decorated elegantly, with lots of flowing lines and light furniture. It was the kind of living room that would be shown in interior design magazines. It followed the same color scheme as the exterior, a plethora of light colors to compliment the style of the furniture.

Leeann spun to face the older man. He raised an eyebrow then tipped the bottle to his mouth taking an enormous drink. He offered to bottle to her and she snatched it. She slammed a drink and wrinkled her nose at the flavor. Francis chuckled,

"Not a wine person? I'm not surprised; you're not old enough to truly appreciate ze taste of such a fine vintage." Leeann handed the bottle back then attacked him with another kiss. This time he returned it, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. He tasted strongly of wine but Leeann ignored it. Her fingers tangled in his long hair as she moved her mouth on his. He pulled back slightly and she caught his lip in her teeth. She gave a gentle bite then released it.

Francis released the bottle of wine and lit it hit the floor, red liquid glugging out onto the carpet. Neither of them spared a glance for it. The Frenchmen moved forward pulling her towards him. He pulled the knit cap from her head allowing her long dreads to spill out and down her back. His lips traced the edge of her jaw and traveled down her throat to the edge of the baggy shirt.

With a quick movement the shirt went sailing across the room to catch on an unlit candle. Leeann wasn't wearing a bra underneath; she never felt the need at home.

"Ohonhonhon." Francis chuckled "Excited already are we?" he gave a playful tweak at one of her nipples. Leeann gave him a feral grin and cupped her hand around the erection in his pants.

"Excited already are we?" She asked. Francis winked at her bowed his head to kiss each of her full breasts in turn. She moved to a pale blue chaise lounge pulling him along after her. Leeann allowed herself to be pushed onto it and Francis settled atop her. She moaned slightly as the blond man kissed her again. One of his hands explored her chest while the other was pressed to the small of her back causing her to arch slightly. Her own arms were around his waist holding him to her.

They stayed that way for a short time, kissing and familiarizing themselves with the other's body. Then, with a sudden impatience Francis tugged at her tiny shorts not bothering with the button or zipper. They and her underwear were soon sent flying by a careless toss. She didn't see where they went, being too busy pulling at Francis' own pants. She made a whining sound in her throat. He smiled but made no move to help her.

"Patience mon amour." He whispered. Then he slid down her body, positioning himself between her legs. He placed a kiss gently on her clit then licked it delicately. Leeann moaned and twined her fingers in his hair again. She slid one leg off the sofa, spreading herself to give him better access. He rubbed a thumb over her opening, teasing her and making her whine again.

"Come now, what do we say?" He asked.

"Shut the fuck up and stop being so cruel." She panted. He smiled and laughed.

"Non non mon amour. You won't get anywhere by being rude. Ask politely."

"Please Francis, god, please fuck me and don't ever stop." He smiled wickedly then said,

"I'm still your teacher, 'ow about in French?" Leeann moaned again as he kissed her clit and slid his tongue along her opening.

"Fuck you." She said then panted "S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de vous à l'intérieur." Francis laughed an obliged, sliding first one finger then two inside her.

"You need to work on your accent Miss Elm." He said huskily, his accent thick. Slowly he began to work his fingers inside her, causing her to twitch and moan. He brushed the sensitive spot inside of her and all the muscles from her abs down locked. Before she could come he withdrew his fingers and slowly licked them clean. He pulled himself back up and kissed her softly. She could taste herself in his mouth, but couldn't force herself to care.

Finally he allowed her to undo his belt and remove his pants. He groaned in relief when they were gone, he had been starting to ache from being trapped by them. Leeann looked down at his member then smirked at him,

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't wait." He smiled, it was true, he was nearly dripping at the anticipation.

"Well zen, let's not draw zis out anymore." At that he thrust himself into her. Leeann threw her head back with a cry and bucked her hips reflexively. The movement only served to make the Frenchmen move faster. Leeann's hands grasped at his back and she had to suppress a scream of pleasure every time he drove himself further inside. He seemed to be aiming straight for the sensitive area inside of her, sending wave after wave of pleasure tearing through her body. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore; she came with a scream of ecstasy. Her release seemed to trigger his and he came, heat spread between her legs.

Francis slumped against Leeann breathing heavily into her ear.

"Zat was certainly worth ze wait." He whispered. Leeann laughed throatily and kissed his forehead.

"Fuck yeah." She breathed.

"Zat mouz." Francis mumbled. He wiggled his hips teasingly and she smacked his ass.

"Ohonhonhon." He laughed and removed himself from between her legs. Leeann growled and he grinned her.

"Don't worry mon amour. I'll be coming back. Don't you worry." He swaggered away. Leeann stared after him, eyes trailing over his muscular back and trim ass. He stopped at the entrance of the room and stretched slowly like a cat.

Leeann rolled her eyes but kept staring.

Francis was gone only a few minutes, he returned, a new glass of wine in one hand, and a can of soda in the other.

Leeann gratefully accepted the drink and slammed it. Francis raised an eyebrow at her then sipped his win delicately. Leeann crawled onto his lap, running her hands over the blonde hair of his chest. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Vous êtes Leeann belle, peut-être nous devrions poursuivre ce premier étage." Leeann took a moment to translate the sentence then nodded.

She slid off his lap and followed him up the stairs into his bedroom.

* * *

**France is mean =) or just more experienced then Germany. And apparently he doesn't wear underwear, though that really doesn't surprise me. Germany may show Kaylie his rougher side in later chapters. Tried to put some variation between the Kaylie/Ludwig scene and the Leeann/Francis scene. Sorry if it seemed repetitive. Also sorry if it jumped around somewhat, watching Torchwood and listening to bagpipes makes for an interesting writing environment.**

**Sorry if the french is wrong, I just used Google translate.**

**At the end Francis is suggesting they continue the sexcapades in his room.**

**Anywoo, please review, I love to read your comments. (I wasn't joking about the happy dance, I do one every time I read a new one)**


	5. Ch 5 Doubts

**Sorry it took me so long to get this one up (I know a few days isn't that long, but for me it is). No smut this time sorry. Please continue to review, I am always happy as...well, something that gets insanely happy...when I see new reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kaylie was slightly sore when she woke up, but it was the good kind of sore. She sat up in bed and stretched rubbing at her eyes. She glanced at her clock and all movement stopped. It read 7:15, her zero hour Language Arts class with Mr. Kirkland started at 6:55.

"SHIT!" Kaylie bellowed as she scrambled out of bed. She shucked her pajamas and dug through her laundry trying to find a semi clean uniform. She hopped around her room as she dressed, throwing folders and notebooks into her bag.

She didn't even have to try for her usual look of uncaring dishevelment, that came naturally this morning. Snatching her keys from where she'd left them by her laptop she ran out the door throwing a wave of goodbye to her father who sat looking slightly bewildered at their small dining room table.

Kaylie raced to her school, speed limit be damned.

"Mr. Kirkland! I am so sorry! I overslept this morning. I swear it won't happen again!" She said as she burst into class. She stopped dead when she saw who was sitting behind her usual teacher's desk.

"Ah, Miss Marlow. So it seems mein bruder's class ist not the only one that you make a habit of interrupting" Mr. Beilschmidt said dryly. Kaylie's face blushed a deep crimson. It wasn't Ludwig; it was his silver haired brother Gilbert. He and Mr. Jones were both of the school's gym teachers. Mr. Jones coached football, girls volleyball, baseball, and wrestling. Mr. Beilschmidt coached soccer, swimming, track and field, and golf. He was by far the scarier of the two gym teachers, while looser then his brother personality wise, he was just as strict when it came to coaching.

"Oh, um…Sorry…I didn't mean to, it's just, I was expecting Mr. Kirkland." The red eyed albino nodded,

"So I noticed. Well, since you seem to be comfortable with arriving a half hour late, zen I don't think that you would mind missing more class." He paused to scribble something down on a pad of paper then held it out to her. Kaylie crossed the room to accept the piece of paper. She took the time to check Leeann's seat. It was empty. Kaylie wasn't really surprised, by the way Leeann had left her house Kaylie figured the girl was probably still with Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Go see Mr. Vargas in Security." Kaylie tried to hide a grimace. The gym teacher didn't mean the happy up beat Mr. Vargas, he meant the grumpy Italian who had no problem swearing and yelling at students. He was bound to be in a horrible mood if he had to work this early in the morning.

Kaylie slumped her way out the door and across the school to the room labeled security. There were already sounds of shouting and whimpering coming from within. Kaylie waited outside, her heart sinking as she listened to the shouted conversation that passed easily through the thin walls.

"…AND HOW DE FUCK DO YOU BURN DE COFFEE? YOU'RE FUCKING ITALIAN AREN'T YOU! AND YOU'RE PRACTICALLY A FUCKING GIRL!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" came the pitiful replies from another man, his voice tinged with an Italian accent like the first speakers.

"Ia didn'ta mean to! I wasa looking out de window and de garden looked so pretty I justa had to sketch it! I didn'ta notice de coffee until ita was too late! I'ma sorry big brother!"

"YOU ARE SUCHA FUCKING IDIOT!" The voice that was obviously the surly security officer shouted.

Kaylie thought it would be a good time to step in. She opened the door slowly and poked her head in. Two men stood inside the room, one pointing an accusing finger at the other who cowered away from it.

"Ummm, Mr. Vargas…I'm supposed to talk to you." Kaylie said nodding towards the angry looking brunette. The smaller scared looking man smiled at her in thanks then scampered out the door.

"AND WHATA DO YOU WANT!" The angry Italian shouted, obviously still pissed at his brother.

"I was late to class this morning. Mr. Beilschmidt was subbing. He sent me here to talk to you." Kaylie said quietly, trying not to upset him anymore. Mr. Vargas scowled,

"Whicha potato bastard was subbing? De blonde bastard or dat freaky albino?" He asked.

"Ummm, Mr. Beilschmidt, the gym teacher, with grey hair." Kaylie said.

"Bastard" he muttered. Then suddenly spat,

"Detention." Kaylie stared at him.

"Mr. Vargas! You haven't even looked at my record!" The man snorted,

"So what. Detention is being held in Mr. Braginski's room aftera school today. If youa don't show, I'm giving you ISS (In School Suspension)."

Kaylie could only stare at the Italian man. It was steep punishment for a simple tardy. She wanted to cry, she'd wanted to see if she could spend the afternoon with Ludwig again. The only consolation for the entire thing was that she didn't have color guard practice that afternoon.

Kaylie wanted to scream at him that he was being unfair, that she had plans with her…what, boyfriend? No, that didn't really describe Ludwig. Besides, they'd only done it once. The bottom dropped out of her stomach suddenly.

"_What if I was only a onetime fuck? God, would he have lied, said that he liked me too just to get me naked?" _Kaylie couldn't stop the sudden tidal wave of doubt that crashed into her.

Mr. Vargas was still speaking but Kaylie wasn't hearing him, she just nodded with what he was saying and nearly ran from the room when he finally dismissed her. Instead of returning to her language arts class she raced upstairs to the foreign language hallway.

The only zero hour language class was Spanish, taught by Mr. Carriedo. Kaylie hurried past, to the end of the hall before it turned a corner that led to a restroom and set of another set of stairs. Even though he didn't have a class then Ludwig was in his class, sitting behind his desk snarling in german at his ancient computer.

Kaylie entered the room and shut the door behind her. The teacher was so focused on telling off his computer he didn't notice the girl until she cleared her throat loudly. Ludwig turned in his chair glaring up at her, glasses barely perched on the end of his sharp nose. Some of his blonde hair had fallen from its usual place and was hanging in his eyes. Ludwig's face cleared and he smiled, smoothing his rumpled tie and pushing up his glasses.

"Kaylie!" He said a streak of happiness entering his deep baritone. Then his eyes narrowed, "Don't you have a class right now?"

Kaylie shrugged, suddenly nervous now that she stood before him. Summoning her courage she blurted out,

"I wasn't just a onetime fuck right? Cause if I was I guess that's cool, but I kinda hope I wasn't, cause I really really like you."

Ludwig stared at her then smiled; he stood and stepped towards her pulling the girl against his broad muscular chest.

"Of course not. I'm not the kind of man who has those kinds of relationships."

Kaylie shuddered in happiness and hugged him tightly back.

"Thank god, cause I was really fucking worried." She said into his chest.

"Watch your language, remember we're still in school." Ludwig said, snapping instantly to teacher mode. Kaylie snorted, he took his job so seriously.

She leaned against him, inhaling his scent. Old Spice after shave and Ivory soap. Kaylie raised her head and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. He returned the kiss with equal affection, but broke it before they could go any further.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked quietly.

"Mr. Vargas gave me detention." She said petulantly.

"What for?"

"I was late to class." Kaylie said. Ludwig sighed then said,

"Detention is in Ivan's class today ja?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'll talk to him und see if he can make a small edit to his roster." Kaylie gaped at Ludwig.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked bewildered. He nodded then whispered,

"On one condition. I get to drive you home today." Kaylie began to nod then paused,

"I drove today, what about my car?"

"Don't worry." Ludwig said "I'll take you to school tomorrow also." This time Kaylie nodded enthusiastically.

"Sehr gute. Now get back to class." Kaylie kissed him again then hurried away, back down to her zero hour.

After she arrived she noticed with a slight frown that Leeann still hadn't arrived. Kaylie was pondering where her best friend could be when Mr. Beilschmidt's voice sounded right behind her,

"I said, turn to page 394." Kaylie flinched. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**1) Sneaked in a harry potter reference hehehehehe**

**2) YAY! Ten reviews! You like me! You really like me! **

**3) May or may not bounce back to Leeann...Y'all know where she is, and who with...I wanna write more about Herr Beilschmidt and Frau Marlow ;) perhaps it's time to start showing dear Luddy's wild side**


	6. Ch 6 Worries

**Pretty short chapter. Mostly a filler before Kaylie's big night with Ludwig. There's a fair bit of language in this chapter. I wrothe this while watching The Boondock Saints so sorry if this one doesn't seem very focused.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kaylie wouldn't see Leeann again until lunch, so when she couldn't find her anywhere real worry began to set in. Finally after asking several of her other friends Kaylie resorted to texting her.

**Message To: Leeann Elm**

**Subject: Where the fuck are you**

**I'm going out of my mind. Where the fuck are you? I hope you aren't in a ditch somewhere cause then I'd feel bad to be swearing at you. But hey, if you're not then just text me back and tell me what the fuck is going on. I'm really worried about you.**

Lunch ended and there was no reply. Leeann wasn't in her usual place in Mr. Edelstein's class. She was so distracted by checking her phone for messages that the testy Austrian actually smacked her upside the head with his violin bow to get her attention.

On her way to Miss Braginskaya's biology class, another subject she shared with Leeann, Kaylie called her but got no answer. She left a message on the answering machine that was half worry and half anger. After she finished speaking she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kaylie turned to meet the cold blue eyes of the intimidating chemistry teacher Mr. Oxenstierna. He glared down at her from behind thin wire rimmed spectacles.

"Phone away or I take it." He said in a deep Swedish accent. Kaylie blushed and crammed the device into her book bag. He looked at her and tilted his head slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The blond Swede never said any more words then were absolutely necessary.

Kaylie rubbed at her eye to find the eyeliner she'd applied after her gym class had smeared around her eyes. Eyes that she was ashamed to find were leaking slight tears.

"Nothing." She said, rubbing irritably at her eyes smearing her make up even more.

"I'm going to be late to class. Sorry about the phone." She mumbled and pushed past the large man, darting into her class to escape his knowing gaze.

The bell rang for fifth hour to start just as she sank into her seat. Her well endowed teacher began the lesson by waving her hand over her head for the classes' attention. The movement caused her large breasts to wiggle about wildly catching all the boys' attention. Eventually the girls subsided too and the class began.

Next to Kaylie someone plopped down at desk beside hers. She'd had her head rested on her bag on the desk so she simply rolled her head to one side to observe the person who was intruding on Leeann's seat.

It was Leeann herself, looking tired but happy. Kaylie sat bolt upright, anger lacing her features.

"WHERE THE FU…" She began to say when the flat of Leeann's hand smacking gently into her face silencing her.

"Shhh." Leeann said quietly. "We're in class."

Kaylie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out licking Leeann's palm. The girl made a squealing sound that earned them an interested look from their teacher. Leeann quickly withdrew her hand, wiping away the saliva on her shirt. It took Kaylie a moment to realize that Leeann wasn't in uniform. She was still in the clothes she'd been wearing the night before when Kaylie had last seen her.

"Where have you been? And where is your uniform?" Kaylie asked, too happy to see her friend to be angry with her for long.

"I've been at…ummmm…" Leeann leaned closer and whispered, "Francis' house since I left yours yesterday. That's why I don't have my uniform. And I only just got here; I was pretty tired so Francis let me sleep at his house most of the day."

Kaylie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That didn't take long." She said. Leeann shot her a sharp look and Kaylie felt bad instantly.

"Sorry, that was mean. It's just, well, I expected you to wait at least until the weekend." Kaylie said apologetically.

Leeann shrugged, "I was in the mood, and so was he. Anyway, it's done." Kaylie looked at her slightly puzzled,

"You're not gonna see him again? I thought you were totally gaga for him." Leeann shook her head,

"That's not what I said. I'm gonna see him again, with any luck we'll both be naked too." She said with a grin.

Kaylie giggled, "That good huh?" Leeann nodded then made a panting face bringing up one arm like a begging puppy. Kaylie snorted at the girl unable to resist a smile of her own.

"Hey, I've been texting you and calling you all day. Where's your phone?"

"Probably at my house. I didn't bring it with when I went to yours then Francis' house last night." She said with a shrug. Kaylie nodded then said with embarrassment,

"Ummm, well then ignore all the messages and calls that are from me." Then as an afterthought she added, "Your parents know that you were at Mr. Bonnefoy's all night?"

"They couldn't give a fuck who I was with. Maybe they would if Dad ever left that stupid fucking corporation he runs and Mom drug herself out of her latest boyfriend's bed." Leeann said angrily. Kaylie grimaced at her.

"You wanna stay at my house tonight? Or are you stayin' at Francis' again?" Kaylie asked. Leeann shrugged.

"I'll probably swing by my house then stay at Francis' again. I'm sure he won't mind."

"That's probably for the best. I'm not sure I'm going to be home tonight either." Kaylie said quietly. Both girls looked up when Miss Braginskaya began speaking louder and more excitedly. The two girls put their heads closer together.

"You and Luddy have a big evening planned?" Leeann asked teasingly. Kaylie shrugged,

"Don't know. If I have my way with him, fuck yeah." They both giggled insanely. They were shushed by the teacher and both let the conversation drop.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending is a bit weak.**


	7. Ch 7 Family

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been extremely busy lately, and had sort of hit a brick wall that had been reinforced with adamantium rebar. **

**Trying to throw a little intrigue into this one. Ludwig has a mysterious past….. I'm not fond of writing romances, so I think a slight twist is in order. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of smutty goodness, but perhaps a little more action. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Kaylie could barely concentrate all through her German class. It took every ounce of will power for her not to tackle her blonde teacher and take advantage of him right there. He acted no differently towards her, though she did find him watching her when he was sitting behind his desk.

Class finally ended and she hung back. After the room had emptied Kaylie approached his desk.

"So, Mr. Beilschmidt, you said you were going to drive me home today ja?" Kaylie asked sweetly. Ludwig nodded sharply then said,

"I need a few minutes before we go. You have spoken to your parents ja? I don't want for you to get into trouble because of me." Kaylie shrugged.

"My dad is probably working late again. He won't be home until after midnight more than likely."

"I'd like for you to call him anyway. Just in case." Ludwig said in an authoritative voice. Kaylie rolled her eyes but did as he asked. Her father didn't answer his cell phone so she left a message telling him she was staying at Leeann's for the night.

"There, happy now?" Kaylie asked sarcastically. Ludwig eyed her with a hard look. After a few more minutes of work on his old computer the German man stood and drew a set of keys out of a side drawer.

"Shall we?" He asked as he made a sweeping gesture towards the door of the classroom. Kaylie exited the room then followed the tall man out of the building. He led her towards the faculty parking and to a midnight blue 1967 Pontiac GTO. Kaylie whistled when she saw the car. Ludwig patted the hood affectionately then said,

"I bought this car from an American while I was still in Germany. I brought it with me when I came to live here." He opened the passenger door for her and she slid smoothly onto the black leather seat. Ludwig entered the vehicle a moment later then started the engine. It roared to life then settled to a throaty rumble.

* * *

Like Francis, Ludwig lived in a large home on well manicured grounds. Unlike Francis however, Ludwig's home was built in a more modern style with lots of glass and stainless steel. It was surprisingly spartan and held the feel of a house more than a home. It was obvious the blonde man hadn't been living there long. There were almost no personal touches besides a display case in the front entryway showing numerous marksman and martial arts awards.

"I didn't know you were in the military." Kaylie said, though it didn't really surprise her.

"I was. I lied about my age und joined when I was 15, you see I looked much older then I actually was. I was in the German army for four years. I worked as a German military volunteer with the Americans in Iraq. That ist how I met the previous owner of mein car." Ludwig said stiffly.

"Why'd you leave? From the looks of it you were pretty good." Kaylie said with interest. Ludwig cleared his throat,

"Several reasons. All of which are too boring to go into right now. Besides, not all of those are mine" He took her arm and led her away from the display case, not before she noticed that none of the awards bore her teacher's name.

They entered a living room decorated in white and silver. A massive flat screen TV dominated one wall; under it was a long line of games and an Xbox. Kaylie raced to the games and started to browse through them.

"Wow! I never would have thought you played video games!" She said happily.

"I don't" Ludwig said from across the room, "Those are mein bruder's. He lives here too, but he won't be home tonight. He has a date of his own." Kaylie made a face. It was weird to imagine any of her teachers dating, except Ludwig of course, though even that seemed surreal.

"Would you like something to drink. I don't know exactly what we have. Mein bruder can be a bit of a pig sometimes. we may only have beer." Ludwig said as an afterthought. Without waiting for her answer he turned and left the room. Kaylie turned from the games and tossed her book bag on one of the white sterile looking sofas. She didn't sit however, too afraid of disrupting the sense of hospital style cleanliness.

Instead she wandered about the room searching for other signs that someone actually lived there. She found a silver framed picture on the mantle of the modern white fireplace. The photo was obviously old, it was slightly yellow and one corner was torn. It showed a tall man in military dress, a stern expression on his face. He held a rifle over one shoulder, long pale hair spilled from under a dark cap. The picture was in black and white so she couldn't tell if the man was blonde or had grey hair.

"Das ist mein Großvater." Ludwig said from behind her. She jumped and turned to face him. The relation between the man in the photo and the man standing before her was obvious. They looked almost identical with the exception of hair length.

"This photo was taken three days before he went into active duty. He fought in World War Two. Make no mistake, he was not a Nazi. He just loved his country very much."

"Like you?" Kaylie asked quietly. Ludwig nodded looking lost in thought. She shuffled her feet awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"Ich entshuldige mich." He said and offered a class of water to her.

"I was right. All I have ist beer. That's all I ever seem to have. Well, that und vater." Kaylie accepted the glass, taking an enormous gulp before stepping around the taller man to place the glass on a glass and steel coffee table. Ludwig turned from his contemplation of the photo and removed his suit jacket. He folded it neatly and set it on the back of the couch, his tie followed it shortly.

Kaylie raised an eyebrow and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. He stilled her hands with his own and leaned forward to kiss her gently. Kaylie pulled away after a moment and smiled coyly.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, such inappropriate behavior in such a public place." She tsked playfully, "You'll set a bad example for the children."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her revealing uniform.

"Miss Marlow, such flagrant disobedience of the dress code ist more of a bad example; how best to punish you for your obvious disregard of the rules?" He asked in a slightly husky voice. Kaylie put on a worried expression,

"I haven't been that bad have I?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. Ludwig leaned his forehead against hers and nodded. Then suddenly he pulled away from her. He picked his tie up from the couch and secured it over her eyes. Kaylie was surprised by his actions but made no move to stop him. She felt him take her hand again and lead her through the house.

They entered a carpeted room and Ludwig pushed her onto a bed. She sat, not removing the blind fold. Despite the cloth a small bit of light made it possible for her to see Ludwig as a dim shape in front of her. He approached and leaned his face in towards hers. Instead of kissing her he whispered,

"would you like to try something?"

* * *

**CHEESY DIALOG FOR THE WIN!**

**For any of my readers from Germany, I apologize if I totally hosed up the whole German military thing! I don't know if Germany is currently active in any wars, so in order for Ludwig to have some pretty serious combat experience I made him a volunteer.**

**Also sorry for any fail German, I used Google translate. I only speak English and Spanish and hopefully Russian soon. **

**Ludwig joined the military so young! We'll probably find out more about that later.**

**I decided this chapter was long enough so am moving le bondage scene to the next chapter. Ha, I make you wait longer! **

**Reviews are always appreciated so please do so!**

**I AM EXTREMELY BUSY FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS, IT'S GOING TO BE A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS (FOREVERFORGOTTEN ESPECIALLY) FOR THE EPIC DELAY!  
**


	8. Ch 8 Ecstasy

**WARNING-I've not written bondage before so if it sucks you can tie me up and fuck off =) KIDDING!**

**So yup, bondage in this chapter, light or heavy I don't know, depends on how lazy I'm feeling today. Sorry for the wait again. That may become a bit more common as my life is only going to get more hectic. ONTO THAT DELIGHTFUL DEVIL LUDWIG!**

**BTW, THIS SCENE IS COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL. I do apologize however if it comes across as otherwise or offends anyone. That is not my intention.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaylie sat on the bed hearing his words ring in her ears.

"Would you like to try something?"

She shuddered both at the lusty tone in his voice and at the way it turned her on. She shrugged,

"Sure I guess." She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Very well. " His strong hands were placed on her shoulders and he pushed her back until she was lying fully on the bed. Kaylie clasped her hands awkwardly over her stomach, waiting for Ludwig to do something.

She didn't have to wait long; she soon felt her shirt being undone and her lacy black and red bra being exposed. There was the rustle of flying cloth as Ludwig tossed the shirt over his shoulder. Then he whispered gently in her ear,

"If I get too rough, you need to tell me, just say…." He paused in thought,

"Germany" She blurted out. He gave her an odd look then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Why Germany?"

"Well…ummm…You are the German teacher, and that's where you're from….and umm…It was the first thing that popped into my head." She said, fumbling out the words in embarrassment.

"Alright, Germany it ist." He said with a small laugh. Then he continued in a much more serious tone, "I don't think you've ever done this sort of thing most important thing I can tell you ist that you have to trust me. Know that I would never cause you pain beyond that you wanted."

Kaylie's chest tightened slightly at his words and she nodded. If he had some interesting…kinks…then it was better that she learn to enjoy them now. She nodded, signaling him to continue. He placed a small kiss on her mouth as a thank you then suddenly brutal he took her bottom lip in his teeth and bit down. She twitched at the harshness, but didn't make a sound.

Ludwig pulled away from the young woman, kneeling to retrieve a black suitcase stored under the bed. This room was a guest bedroom, but Ludwig had made the habit of storing a little of his gear in a locked suitcase in all the bedrooms. All of his more hardcore gear was in his own room locked safely away. He opened the case to reveal a coiled length of smooth rope, the kind made not to draw blood, several sets of hand cuffs, a flog, riding crop, and a medium sized vibrator.

He removed the rope, crop, and hand cuffs; then he relocked the suitcase again and pushed it back under the bed. He stood again, gear in hand, and placed it next to Kaylie. He took her hands in his and raised them above her head. Using the hand cuffs he bound her wrists to the headboard of the bed. Kaylie shifted slightly and whimpered in a mixture of arousal and fear.

It was true, she'd never done bondage before; she knew about it and had always had a slight interest in it, but no experience. Despite her apprehension she was placing her full trust in the blonde German.

Before securing her feet he removed her skirt and panties so she was completely naked before him. Just the sight of her laying so helplessly on the bed turned him on. He resisted the urge to ravage her, instead using the rope to bind her feet to the bottom of the bed, making sure her legs were spread almost painfully apart. Kaylie shifted her hips, trying to get comfortable, but wasn't able. Despite the pain and slight humiliation she could feel herself becoming aroused by the treatment.

There was a sudden sharp pain on her inner thigh as Ludwig slapped her slightly with the crop. Kaylie flinched and hissed, the pain fading, replaced with a short glow of pleasure.

Above her Ludwig paused, wanting and not wanted to make the girl scream in pain and ecstasy. Experimentally he slapped her again with the crop, this time on the nipple. Kaylie squeaked then moaned. Ludwig smiled viciously and continued, some of his worry melting away.

He drew the crop down between her breasts and along her ribs and stomach, leaving red marks where ever he smacked her with it. Kaylie writhed under his menstruations, hands and feet tugging at the bindings that held her. Wickedly he slapped the crop against her opening, causing an exhalation of,

"Fuuuuuck" From the brunette teen. Ludwig was so hard it almost hurt, but he kept his pants on, instead shedding his shirt and letting it fall to the floor along with the crop. Ludwig climbed onto the bed and straddled Kaylie's hips, settling his full weight there, not caring that her sharp hips dug into his thighs. Ludwig leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his teeth, biting down while one hand massaged and squeezed at her other breast. Kaylie was breathing hoarsely biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Ludwig moved his head up to her throat, biting until Kaylie was finally forced to gasp out loud. Ludwig sat up, raising himself up onto his knees. He moved a hand behind him to feel at her opening and smiled at what he found.

"So, you like the pain." He said huskily. Kaylie panted and nodded despite the embarrassment of admitting it.

"Say it, I want to hear your voice." He commanded. Kaylie shuddered at his tone then said hoarsely,

"I fucking love it. Please, more, don't ever fucking stop." Ludwig grinned and pinched her clit harshly, making her shriek slightly.

"Well, at least you can beg. That's good. I want for you to scream for me." He growled. Without warning he slid down her legs and pushed three of his fingers inside of her. Kaylie gasped, the exhalation bringing as yell from her throat.

"Not good enough." Ludwig said as he began to work his fingers, stretching her and making her writhe. After a few moments he added a forth finger. Cruelly he spread his fingers; pain spread through her and she did scream, whether from pain or pleasure she didn't know. At the sound Ludwig couldn't contain himself anymore. He withdrew his fingers and nearly ripped his pants off. Without warning he forced himself inside, groaning at finally being able to enter her. Despite all his work Kaylie was still incredibly tight.

The girl yelled again when he had fully positioned himself inside. Ludwig began to thrust roughly, pressing his entire length in each time. Kaylie cried out with each of his movements, her hands and feet twisting in the restraints. She came with a scream, but Ludwig didn't stop moving. He was determined to make her come at least twice before he did.

Kaylie panted, desensitized for a few minutes from her orgasm, but in almost no time, pleasure began to rip once again through her body. Without her command her hips began to rock in time with Ludwig's thrusts. Her movement was limited because of the ropes, but she was far beyond caring. After a moment she climaxed again with another scream. The noise drove Ludwig over the edge and he came deep inside the teen. He stayed inside for a moment then slowly drew himself out.

Kaylie shuddered, missing the sensation of having himself inside as soon as he was gone. Ludwig flopped down next to her, kissing her cheek gently. Kaylie didn't make a sound, only panted and shook from the pure pleasure. Ludwig reached up and removed his tie that had somehow managed to stay over her eyes the entire time. There were mascara streaks under her eyes from where tears had mixed with it. Ludwig looked at her in worry and she smiled weakly. He moved to remove the handcuffs only to find there was a slick of blood around each of her wrists. Quickly he undid the cuffs and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding? You should have used the safe vord."

Kaylie's eyes widened at the sight of the slightly bloodied cuffs and then at her own wrists,

"I didn't notice. Besides, I don't think I really would have minded. Honestly." She said. He gave her a stern look then set the cuffs on the bed; he took her hands in his and examined the lacerated skin. He turned to look at her ankles to make sure the same thing hadn't happened to them, but found them only slightly red. He sighed,

"You're new to this, und I can't expect you to want to do anything more with your wrists this way." He said quietly. Kaylie shook her head quickly,

"I'm fine! Really! I can keep going!" She begged. Ludwig stared into her face then said,

"Let's take a break und I'll bandage your wrists. Then we'll talk."

Kaylie nodded in agreement as Ludwig untied her feet. He helped her to stand and allowed her to lean on him slightly as he helped her to the bathroom. Once there he withdrew a first aid kit and set about cleaning away the blood and wrapping gauze around the injuries. A half hour later they were back in the bedroom.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

**Crappy ending is crappy. Sorry for that. I wanted to get this chapter out before my life really goes into a tail spin. This may be the last chapter for a little while. I'm very sorry for that, I am going to be incredibly busy for a long time. My live may calm down at some point in November… Reviews inspire me to write, I always try to write more often when I get reader feedback.**


	9. Ch 9 Notes

**Rereading is fun. Except when the last chapter sucks. =P ack, now I understand the lack of good reviews/reviews at all.**

**This next chapter will contain no adult content and will include multiple time jumps. Mostly this chapter is to forward the timeline. There are events that I would like to get to that need several years to really make sense. In case anyone missed it, I bumped the girls up to seniors and 18 so the relationships weren't illegal.**

_Summarization of the next three years (The girls are now juniors in college)_

_Ludwig is now 25 and Kaylie and Leeann are 21, Francis is now 28._

Kaylie graduated from high school with a 3.65 GPA, she was accepted into a local college and declared her major to be in the field of therapy and psychology, specializing in children's counseling. Ludwig continued to work as the german teacher. The two continued to see each other after Kaylie's graduation. Leeann graduated with a surprisingly higher GPA then Kaylie and was accepted to a college on the other side of the state. Her parents were so happy to send her off to college that they paid for everything for four years of a steady education. Leeann declared her major as marine biology; Francis was very proud and made sure they had wild and noisy sex on every flat surface of her dorm room.

Kaylie was at Ludwig's industrial like home for Summer vacation when he received two bits of news that rocked his world. The first came in the form of a letter sent from a contact in Germany that simply stated "They've picked up your trail" and the second came in the form of a little pink plus sign.

"Ludwig. Don't freak out" Kaylie said in a calming voice, "I want you to be happy for me and for you."

"Ja? What is it?" He asked numbly, the little note clutched tightly in one hand.

"You're going to be a daddy!" Kaylie said, happiness coating her words. Ludwig stared at her blankly,

"Um, what?" Kaylie rolled her eyes,

"You heard me, I'm pregnant. It has to be yours because you're the only one I've been with in the last three years." Kaylie said firmly, she wanted there to be no room for doubt. She waited for some sort of reaction from the stoic german but got nothing.

"Earth to Ludwig, did you hear me? You are going to be a father. Thumbs up? Thumbs down? An eye blink? You've got to give me something to go on here." She said, sudden apprehension coloring her playful words. Her words finally seemed to register and Ludwig turned to stare at her.

"I…um…are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am, I bought practically twenty pregnancy tests plus I've skipped my period for the last couple of months so it's a pretty sure thing." Kaylie answered, not sure how to interpret his answer.

"This is big news." He said, realization dawning on him "Have you thought of any names?" He asked.

Kaylie squealed and hugged him,

"I knew you'd be a good daddy!" She cried as she hung from his neck. He patted her back absently and reread the note behind her back. _They've picked up your trail._ The note and the announcement couldn't have come at worse times.

"I was thinking Terra if it's a girl, or Dominick if it's a boy. Of course if you want something else that's really okay." Kaylie was too happy to really care that Ludwig didn't really seem to be paying attention.

"Nein, those are perfect. I need to make a phone call, why don't you tell your father?" He said as he gently unhooked her arms from around his neck. Kaylie nodded happily and scuttled from the room. The front door slammed and a moment later he heard the engine of her car start then fade as she drove away.

Without waiting Ludwig made his way to his study and picked up the old landline there. Kaylie joked that he was old fashioned for keeping the ancient phone, but he kept it anyway. A couple of quick button presses and he waited for the person at the other end to pick up. He was getting ready to hang up and drive over when the line clicked and a voice answered.

"Ja? I was asleep so this had better be good." The tired sounding man said. Ludwig rolled his eyes,

"It's two in the afternoon, why are you still in bed? Honestly, you're not a very good example for your younger bruder."

"Oh, hey little bro!" Ludwig's brother answered, ignoring Ludwig's annoyed tone.

"This is serious Gilbert, I need you awake." Ludwig said, all pretense of joviality gone.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert replied coming fully awake.

"I got a note today. It seems some unwanted relations are coming to town soon." He said cryptically. There was a moment of silence then,

"Pack it up. There's a plane we can catch that'll have us across the ocean by this time tomorrow." Gilbert could be heard moving around, presumably packing already. Ludwig sighed then thought how to phrase his next words.

"I can't go." More silence.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't go!" Gilbert yelled suddenly.

"It's easy, get a suitcase and pack your shit!"

"I can't, it's not that simple."Ludwig said trying to calm his brother down.

"Bullshit! Don't tell me it's that girl, just ditch her, she'll hate you, but it's not like she can come with." Gilbert snapped.

"Ja, it is Kaylie." Ludwig retorted, anger making his accent more pronounced and his voice rise in volume, "I can't just leave her!"

"Und why the fuck not?" Gilbert asked in anger,

"Because, she's pregnant you arshloch!" Ludwig yelled. Gilbert stopped dead,

"Oh….well ummm…. YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THAT'S WHY THEY MAKE CONDOMS!" The albino suddenly yelled into the phone. Ludwig wanted to reach through the phone and strangle his brother. Instead he slammed the receiver down unnecessarily hard and spun his chair around to stare out the window. Some of his platinum blonde hair had fallen into his eyes and he brushed it angrily back.

His brother didn't understand. Ludwig really did care for Kaylie, and he wouldn't abandon her or his unborn child. But, then again there was the note to consider. Perhaps leaving her would keep her and the child out of danger. The idea was tempting, but he couldn't convince himself that he was doing it just for her. The idea of being a father terrified him, but he wouldn't make up excuses to run away. He wouldn't do that to his little one or the woman he'd fallen for.

"Pregnant." Ludwig sighed. His head fell forward and he cradled it in his hands. He was still numb but now the fear and excitement was starting to creep in on him. It was close to how he'd felt after his first fire fight. Similar to the first time he'd killed another man, except instead he'd help to begin a life, not take one. The feeling was infinitely better now that he thought about it.

But how was he going to raise a child, and support it when that note sat there like an accusation, a reminder of the mistake of a child, not yet a man, but old enough to be prosecuted like one. He had hoped that coming to this country would give him some asylum, but obviously the dogs of war had sharper noses then he'd thought. Suddenly he couldn't sit in his office any longer. He stood so quickly that the chair was pushed backwards and slammed sharply into the desk. He ignored the sound and left the room.

He exited the house and began to walk, first down the driveway, then the street, then into town. He didn't pay attention to where he was going until he found himself outside a pawn shop. In the window display were a series of handguns, all previously owned, none in pristine condition. One did catch his eye however, a Model 29 Smith and Wesson .44 magnum, a reproduction of one of the most famous guns in the movies. Without his approval he found himself begin drawn into the shop and to the clerk.

"How much for the .44 mag in the window?" He asked. The man glanced up at him and smiled.

"Dirty Harry fan eh? Just got that in a few days ago."

"How much?" Ludwig asked, he couldn't care less for the gun's popularity. The man rattled off a price and Ludwig grimaced. The gun wasn't cheap, but it was a better price then he'd expected. He nodded and the clerk looked slightly surprised that the german hadn't even tried to haggle. He moved around from behind his counter and unlocked the display at the front of the store. He removed the weapon and placed it next to the register. He began pulling out sheets of paper, permits, and the proper buying forms. Ludwig signed them all with a fake name and showed the man a completely legitimate fake ID.

"I don't suppose you have any ammo boxes for it?" Ludwig asked innocently. The man gave him a hard look and shook his head. Ludwig wasn't surprised,

"It does come with an underarm holster though, I can sell you that." The clerk said. Ludwig nodded and bought the worn leather holster too. He didn't have a concealed carry permit, but he didn't care. On went the holster and in went the gun. As soon as it was firmly secured Ludwig felt a weight lift off him that he hadn't know he'd been carrying since the note had arrived. He nodded his thanks to the clerk and left the pawn shop, secure even though the weapon was unloaded and needed cleaned.

**Cutting it off here. I am so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to get such a boring chapter up. Hopefully this built up some suspense for you and will keep you interested in the story.** **Don't forget that reviews are love!**


	10. Ch 10 Surprises

**I am so so so so sorry this has been taking so long to get out. I have been so insanely busy lately.**

After he'd purchased the heavy revolver Ludwig's next stop was to a sporting goods store. He bought several boxes of ammunition and cleaning supplies for the weapon. His head was still abuzz from the news of the day so he'd fallen back onto his military training. He was running on auto pilot and it felt surprisingly good.

He returned home and secluded himself in his office. He dug through a drawer and found an old oilcloth. He spread the cloth out on his desk and set to dissembling and cleaning the revolver. Going through the motions of cleaning settled his mind and began to order things in his head as well as on the cloth before him. Ludwig was so deep in his trance that he didn't hear Kaylie's car pull into the driveway or the front door slam shut.

There was a knock on his office door and he jumped in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" Kaylie asked as she walked in the room. She stopped dead at the sight of the revolver; now fully put back together, sitting on the desk.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked, rage flooding her voice. Ludwig winced; they'd had this conversation before. Kaylie was aware of his military past but didn't care to know specifics; as far as she was concerned he'd joined early, seen combat, and moved the the United States. That was as much as she wanted to know and as much as he wanted to tell her. The young woman had also made it very clear that she did not approve of any kind of violence. Ludwig suspected she'd developed that viewpoint after their first and last dalliance into the world of pleasurable pain.

"It's a revolver" He answered simply.

"I know what it is, no reason to be a dick. I mean what the fuck is it doing here?" She snapped. The young woman hadn't moved from the door way but she'd instinctively shifted into an aggressive stance. Kaylie didn't expect any violence from the German, but since she'd been living with him Kaylie couldn't help but pick up some of his mannerisms.

"A man has a right to protect his fiancé and child doesn't he?" Ludwig asked gently. Kaylie opened her mouth and raised a finger then froze. Her mouth hung open and she stared, bug eyed, at the german man.

"Wha-what did you just say?" She eventually stammered.

"I am setting up precautions to protect you and the baby." Ludwig answered.

"No you idiot!" She snapped "Did you say 'protect his fiancé'?"

"Ja, I did." He said simply. A shrill noise met his ears and it took him a second to realize it was coming from Kaylie.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" She squealed and practically teleported across the room. One moment she was in the doorway and the next she was hurtling herself into his lap and kissing him everywhere.

Ludwig sat stunned for a moment, surprised at the 180 turn from furious to ecstatic.

"I don't have a ring yet." He managed to say under the onslaught but Kaylie only shook her head and continued to assault his face and neck.

"I don't care." She panted "You have no idea how much I love you at the moment."

Ludwig was usually embarrassed by shows of affection such as the one Kaylie was putting on, but at the moment he was just glad she'd forgotten about the gun.

They last time they'd had a serious fight Kaylie had abstained from sleeping with him for nearly two weeks and by the end Ludwig had decided never to try and force her to do dishes again.

After another moment Kaylie pulled away from the blonde man and sat straddling him, an enormous grin plastered on her face.

"I'm gonna shag you silly." She said in her best Sean Connery voice. Ludwig smiled thinly; he would never admit how much that impression turned him on.

"Fick ja." He growled back.

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. Despite that many important things happened so that should make you happy. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I have been so slow in updating this story. In truth I had no idea where I was going when I first started posting so it's been a difficult one to write. However I now have a plot coursed and hopefully will be writing more. Please don't hate me! Please review and tell me if you want another smutty scene or just want me to continue with story progression. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
